The Art of Deception
by schizophrenic-twilight-lover
Summary: Where the only way to be fooled is to fool yourself.


**10/20/07**

**Something that I thoght would be interesting. I might come back and edit it later because I'm in a hurry right now. It's movie night, lol. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**TPOV **

Is it what I think it is? I lift up the thick ivory envelope delicately. _**For Tanya**_…it was addressed to me. What else could the expensiveness of the letter be for except of the most important matter?

A confession. I smiled broadly and held the letter close as I prance around the room. I knew it. I knew he would come around! Edward. He has gotten over the other girl, Bella. It's as I predicted. She was just a girl who he vented his feelings – for me – to; managing to convince himself that he was in love with her. I bet that was what made him run from her last September because he'd realized it was me he was in love with. Always such a gentleman, it was the closeness of our families that prevented this event form happening sooner. He was afraid to jeopardize our relationship and that of our families, but he has finally come around. I can't wait to tell everyone!

Well, why can't I let them find out with me? I haven't opened _my _letter yet and though I already know the intentions on it, I can share it with the rest of my clan. I raced into the living room.

" Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar. Come here now! " I shouted blithely.

I could smell everyone's scent before viewing them; Kate's faint ocean breeze, Irina's heavenly scent of cinnamon, Carmen's delectable floral aroma and Eleazar's original tang of spices.

I smiled even wider upon seeing them gather around me, excited and waiting.

" What is it Tanya? " Irina asked, her bubbly voice reflecting my current mood.

" He's written me a letter and has conclusively decided to sort through his feelings and I'm certain you all know what this means. "

Kate and Irina screamed.

" Tanya! I'm so happy for you. I knew you could break him down, I'm surprised he's been able to resist for so long. " Eleazar joked.

I looked to Carmen for her congratulations but was utterly disappointed. Her face was plastered with a mask of no expression except for a hint of sadness. Why is she not happy for me? Why is she standing there instead of telling me she knew that this would inevitable? Why is she looking at me with such sympathy?

" Have you even read the letter? " She whispers hoarsely.

Though her voice is soft, the others stop their chattering to look at us.

" No. " I answer.

She opens her mouth to speak but I stop her.

" I wanted you all to be here while I read it aloud. This is a defining moment of my life that I want to share with all of you. "

" It's obvious what the letter's about though. Why else would Edward use such expensive stationery? " I added defensively.

She forced a smile on her face and sighed.

" Well, maybe you should read it alone first. I mean, we don't want to…ruin it for you. "

I frowned.

" What's the worst that can happen? Don't worry so much. I want you guys to be here while I read it. "

I opened the envelope, careful not to rip it. Inside, I found a faint pink and beige printed card with translucent petals. Funny, I thought. It looks like a wedding invitation, not that I'm complaining. It just shows how much he cares about me to put effort into finding such fancy paper. As I examined the card, Kate snatched it out of my hands.

"You're taking too long. And anyways, you'll like it better if someone else is reading." She declared.

I didn't bother to argue. At this point, I didn't really care who read it.

"Ohhh!" Irina squealed. "This is so exciting."

Kate just smiled and she started to read aloud.

"Dear Tanya, you are invited to Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's... " She trailed off.

Isabella? What does she have to do with any of this? Maybe they were still friends. He probably felt guilty about leaving her for someone else. Ahhh, he's always so thoughful and caring.

"Ah! Give it to me! You're such a slowpoke." Irina exclaimed.

"Dear Tanya," She stated anew. "You are invited to Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan's...wedding."

Irina dropped the card and ran over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

…What? I stared at the petals decorating the front trying to decipher a hidden message. But, the envelope was only addressed to me! And the card, it said _Dear Tanya. _I now wished that I had read this alone. I couldn't take the pity that I knew they were feeling for me right now. The embarassement was overwhelming, and after all that commotion I made...

" I always knew there was something wrong with him. " Irina said.

Eleazar stood there, unsure what to do, but it was Carmen's reaction that stood out. She flinched as the card dropped to the floor and refused to meet my gaze. She twiddled her thumbs and played with the end of her black cami. She knew.

Dropping my head, I looked to the ivory envelope in my hands and removed my thumb to see …_**,Irina, Carmen, Kate, Eleazar **_written on the envelope. I sighed. It was never just for me. Never me.

Despite the fact I wasn't crying on the outside, doesn't mean I wasn't crying on the inside.

* * *

**I have this stupid english project due the day after tomorrow. I'm never gonna get it done! Ahhh! It's so annoying becuase I have to summarize 6 stoires, write one myself, finish these comparison charts and write a pargraph explaining blah blah blah then I have to memorize a story to tell my class AND read then write an essay on my hero. Ekkk! I'm gonna die.**


End file.
